bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Malum.EXE
Haos Hey Dude My names Cp22 Fellow Haos Brawler Just Saying... GO HAOS!Cp22 (talk) 19:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dude Do you think attribute would be a good adittion to team haos? he says hes a haos brawler P.S Is Aqous Siege a member?Cp22 (talk) 20:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers (video game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 14:33, February 19, 2010 :Ventus.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I am not ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''a rodent.]] 19:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Mega Brontes Hey Kev Like the new mega brontesCp22 (talk) 18:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC)P.S GO TEAM HAOS Reply Yes I would like to be part of Team Haos HI ;P HeliosMK2upgr (talk) 02:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC)JUST DROPPING BY TO ASK IF WHAT IS TEAM HAOS IS FOR ? YOURE THE LEADER OF TEAM HAOS , AM I RIGHT ? // HELIOS:ANSWER HeliosMK2upgr (talk) 13:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC)wow ! its fun to meet a fan of helios !!! helio's variations are my favorite !! uhm , your the leader of haos team right ? is it hard to be a leader ? is it hard to obtain your position ? answer please , thnks !! btw , whats your real name ? by , looking forward for your reply !!! ;P . // NEEEEEWWWBBBIIIIIIEEEE HeliosMK2upgr (talk) 14:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC)im a newbie here so i want to ask if how to edit my userpage , i want to put the "ABOUT ME" sign its like some sort of a row like you have . i dont know how to do it . can you help me ? pls ? thnks and bye bye . ;] // :]]]]]]]] HeliosMK2upgr (talk) 09:12, March 11, 2010 (UTC)THANKS FOR EDITING MY PAGE . AHAHA . ITS PRETTY EMBARASSING THAT I DONT KNOW HOW TO DO THAT . ;P . (SILLY !! ) AND THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS . IM NOT TRYING TO BE PLASTIC BUT I THINK YOUR COOL . ;P . DO YOU HAVE FACEBOOK , FRIENDSTER etc . ?? CAN I ADD YOU ??? // :Turn off Caps lock. Thank you, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 13:28, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ;]] HeliosMK2upgr (talk) 03:04, March 13, 2010 (UTC)hi ! ive added you in my facebook account , domo kun is my code name . // Team Haos Sure but what does it do? Is it like an online competition or what? Team Haos Yes, I would love to be a part of Team Haos! Bakulomar Reply You have to be promoted by a 'crat, such as me. Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 15:18, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Your on you Haos freak! XD jkjkjkjk but yeah lets brawl! -Benji Agent A ,"Good Brawl" Good Game Malum. EXE you did very good. *Shakes Hands*. Could I perhaps join your Haos Team? Agent A- The Midnight Brawler (talk) 22:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Through the computer?Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 22:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yup, I shook his hand through the computer. (pretty intresting actually!) Agent A- The Midnight Brawler (talk) 22:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Did it shock you?Abce2|''War. ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Lemme Guess, Member of Bionicle Wiki?-Creator613 challenge When BD comes out, I challenge your Lumagrowl and Battle Turbine vs. my Ventus Strikeflier and Silver Battle Turbine. A.O.H. / life is only so good (talk) 19:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Question Are you a megaman battle network fan or something because EXE is from that. I wish they would port operate shooting star to the U.S. Same here too. Many of the good Megaman games almost always stay in Japan. They should make a collection containing all of the Battle Network games including 4.5,Operate Shooting Star,the Wonderswan game,and the phone ones. They could make a special addition that allows it to be compatible with the gameboy slot of the Ds or Ds lite.